Lets Dance
by xxSnowxxAngelxx
Summary: One-shots with dancing as the theme for the Link x Allen pairing. First: One, Two Step Second: "Eat You Up" Third" "Right Round"
1. 1, 2 Step

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man or any character in it. Nor do I own the music this fic is written with inspiration from. Music belongs to Ciara, the anime belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

**Warnings:** Erotic dancing, followed by lemony-goodness. First time writing a fic of ANY kind.

**~One, Two Step~**

The Black Order was a famous night club, known for its incredible beats and the gorgeous young men worked there every night. Tyki, age 29, the oldest, tended the bar and had a very noble presence that many fell for(men as well as women). Then there was Marie, age 25, who handled the music. Kanda, the clubs scariest bouncer, and Lavi, the one who did all the lights and special effects, were 22 and 21 respectively. Then there was Allen, age 19, who was the other bartender, though he often could be found on the dance floor when Tyki told him he could leave the bar to him.

Allen thought it was just another night, the same routine as every other night, that is until the dancing crowd parted like the sea for Moses, and Allen saw what, to him, was the most handsome face he could ever have lain eyes on.

The blond seemed oblivious to everything around him but the music, his face relaxed more than it normally would be, body swaying in sync with the beat. Link felt eyes on him, and for a moment saw silver orbs watching through a break in the crowd. He only got to see them for a moment before the crowd had drawn together again, and he put the thought of those eyes to the back burner of his mind.

Then a head of silvery-white hair made its way through the crowd to him, and those silver eyes looked into his own. They belonged to the most angelic face Link had ever seen, and he doubted he'd see a face as angelic as the one that was in front of him right now.

Allen had kept his eyes on the spot where the crowd had parted, view of the golden-haired male blocked once more by a throng of dancing bodies. Tyki noticed how distracted his friend seemed, so he told the boy, firmly, to go and dance, he'd take care of the bar for the rest of the evening. Allen muttered a thanks and quickly disappeared into the dance floor, searching for the source of his distraction.

He danced and squirmed his way through the mass of sweaty dancers and finally found the one he was searching for, quickly being pulled in by the eyes of the taller male. Both got lost in the dance quickly, everything falling away as the beat invaded their minds. Before either knew it, they were dancing more and more erotically, even more erotically than the song currently playing was. Allen's hips gyrated and thrust towards Links, and Link's hands guided the boys hips, both grinding against the other.

So intensely were they focused on the feel of the other that the music had ceased to make it past the beat of their hearts in their ears, though the vibrations of the base rocked through their feet and guided their dancing as much as anything else.

Their eyes were glued to the others, Allen drowning in Links dark eyes and Link losing himself in Allen's silver ones. They didn't even notice when the clubs spotlights were focused on them, courtesy of one Lavi Bookman, and the crowd of dancers around them had stopped to stare at the two. Link thought Allen was a pure white angel, thinking that the light was his halo and his jackets white detailing was his wings.

Allen still held to his impression that Link was the sun god some to Earth, and the added effect of spotlights reflecting off his shiny blond hair and glistening tanned skin firmed his belief.

They slowly wake from their music-induced euphoria's when they realized the music had stopped and almost everyone else had left. The club was closing! They had danced for hours with out realizing it. They are both breathing heavy and sweating rather fiercely, and only now do they notice how tired their bodies were.

Link recovered first, offering the other a handshake. Allen accepts and replies with a shaking voice. He blushed fiercely when he registers just how hot 'n' heavy their dancing had been, embarrassed about the tight feeling in his pants and unaware that his dance partner had the same problem as him.

Link finds himself flushed and feeling even more drawn to the flushed face of the white-haired boy, and before he can think twice he offers to take the boy home. This got him a deeper blush and a mumbled turn-down, but then Tyki strolled over and encouraged Allen to go for it, so Allen agreed with a relieved look on his features.

When they got to Links place, he offered to let Allen use his shower, as he needed it, to which Allen retorted that the other needed one as well. They ended up sharing, and only then did they realize how turned on their bodies had gotten during their erotic dancing.

Allen felt his face heat up in slight shyness when he noticed that he had been that turned on by Links body pressed against his, and become even more red when he noticed Link's size(as well as the fact Link was just as turned on as him). Link could hold back no longer and grabbed Allen by the chin, tilted the younger's face upwards, and captured those soft lips in his.

It tasted better than he'd have thought, pure heaven to Link, and Allen gasped which allowed for Link to slide his tongue in and map out the boys warm cavern ravenously. Allen was stunned for a moment before kissing Link back with full force, arms wrapping around the blonds neck.

Allen let out a moan as Links hand rubbed his erection gently, but insistently. He pressed his body more firmly against Links and both moaned as their erections rubbed against each other. Allen gave Link a look that suggested he wanted Link to fuck him right now, to which Link readily complied, pressing a slender finger into the boys tight hole.

Allen squirmed slightly at the intrusion, but clearly wanted Link to continue, as when Link thought to stop, Allen had let out a growl telling him he wanted more. So Link finished preparing the boy as best he could, fingers scissoring open the hole as much as they could before he removed them. Allen whimpered at the loss, then moaned in anticipation as he felt Link line up with the hole.

Link hesitated before Allen grew impatient and slammed downward, impaling himself on Links hard shaft. Link grunted at the sensation of Allen's tight, warm hole around him, while Allen help back a pained gasp.

They stayed there for what felt like minutes until Allen moved a little, telling Link he was ready for him to move again. Link pulled almost all the way out to plunge in again, reaching deeper than before and Allen groaned when he felt Link hit that sweet spot.

Grinning, Link pulled almost all out again and rammed in, hitting that spot again. He continued pulling out and aiming for that spot each time he thrust in. His hand reached for Allen's neglected shaft and pumped it in sync with his thrusts. Allen was by now letting out loud moans and gasps at the sensations he was receiving, from Link being inside him, and from the pumping of Links hand on his straining penis.

Allen turned his body when Link pulled back slightly, somehow not breaking their rhythm, and wrapped his arms around Links neck and captured those lips in a kiss. Neither noticed or even remembered that they were in the shower, but they did enjoy the vertical position greatly as it added the force of gravity to their thrusts.

Allen moaned loudly, a feeling of teetering off a cliff overwhelming him. "Link, I-I'm.." He was unable to finish his sentence as, with a force like a tsunami, he felt himself release his seed into Links hand and onto his abdomen, to be washed away from the shower water.

The tightening of Allen's muscles at his release only made Link near his and a few thrusts later, he came into Allen, his seed released deep inside Allen's hole. Both stood in the shower, water washing away the sweat caused by their intercourse and the semen both had released. Link pulled out of Allen, and the sensitized skin trembled at the slightest movements.

They finally washed up and dried off, finished with their shower. Both are so exhausted that Allen doesn't even resist the offer to share Links bed that night. Allen fell asleep in Link's embrace, a satisfied smile gracing his angelic face. Link watched Allen's sleeping face for a while before he followed shortly after, a happy smile forming as he drifted off to sleep.

Please reviews... and maybe some constructive criticisms.


	2. Eat You Up

Thank you everyone who has viewed my story, and extra thanks for those who added to favorites! Here's the next chapter!

Hiwatari-Angel-15.. Thank you SOOO much for your review! (you're the only one to send one so far)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DG-Man or any character in it. Nor do I own the music this fic is written with inspiration from.

**Warnings:** explicit yaoi-ness, smut/lemony-goodness.

~Eat You Up~

Allen had long forgotten that there were other dancers there. Nothing but the music existed, all his problems and worries faded away and were forgotten as the white-haired teen danced among the throng of bodes in the club. The music brought a sense of release, a feeling of reckless abandon and escape that nothing else could reproduce.

Not even drugs could replicate this sense of freedom. He came here whenever he had the chance, when his shishou's latest debts were at least half paid, though he knew it would only be temporary, since his shishou kept on piling up those debts with his drinking habits and excessive womanizing behavior.

Allen was infamous there, many is the time when other dancers would stop to watch the boy move with the music in perfect harmony. His white hair, silvery eyes, and reddish scar made him instantly recognizable to regular clubbers. He'd become friends with all of the staff there, even the violent Kanda had fallen to his charms, especially after seeing his dance. Kanda and him had even gone out for a short while, but they did nothing but fight and have angry sex(which got tiring after a while).

Meanwhile, a blond 20-year-old was being dragged to a club by an enthusiastic red-head with an eye-patch over his right eye. Lavi hadn't stopped talking about the white-haired boy that could "bust-a-move" like-no-ones-business.

Link hadn't even gotten a chance to turn him down when he found himself pulled along by his old classmate Lavi, he let out an exaggerated sigh as Lavi got them into the club while flirting shamelessly with the bouncer, a tall boy about their age with long black hair and an ever-present scowl on his attractive Japanese features.

"Shut it, Baka Usagi. Just go in already." He snapped at the red-head, hand sliding to his hip where a katana was sheathed. Lavi grinned, calling the man "Yuu-chan", when he replied, and pulled the shocked blond into the club as the doors closed behind them.

Lavi quickly disappeared into the crowd of dancers, leaving his 'friend' looking like a douche staring dumbly around the mass of dancers. Am incredible beat was pulsing through the air, intoxicating by itself and addictive, pulling all who heard it in to dance. Link found himself do just that, though he usually acted more 'in-control' than that.

The draw of the music was too strong for him to resist, so he stopped trying. He'd seen a flash of white hair from the door, and decided to look for this 'great dancer' Lavi had told him about. Shortly after thinking about him, said white-haired dancer became visible as he made his way to the center of the throng.

Link felt his breath literally taken away as the boy danced against a taller male with dark black-and-acid-green-dyed hair, the partner was nothing in comparison to the white-haired teen. Link felt enchanted by the grace and beauty of the boys dance. He had to get the chance to have him dance with him.

His body took over then, showing off Links own skills, catching eyes from many who had halted to watch the platinum-blond boy dancing. Gravity of Fate, or pure dumb luck brought these two highly skilled dancers together, and as soon as they did, their dancing became something completely different.

It was hot, it was fast-paced, and boy did it look _good_. It was like two gods had come together, one white like the moon, the other golden like the sun. The boys danced for a few hours, then went to the bar to rest. They made light conversation for another hour or so, then impulsively left together, going to Link's condo.

It didn't take long after they arrived in the apartment for them to undress each other and start kissing passionately, tongues locked in a battle for dominance. An intricate dance of slick muscle until both needed to take in oxygen again.

They resumed kissing after breathing in a few times, and made their way to the bedroom. Link taking control of the situation and fondling Allen's already shuddering erection. Allen gasped into the kiss when he felt the hand touching him so passionately, face growing red due to the increasing desire as well as slight embarrassment.

Link found that cute, and wondered how the other would respond to dirty talk. "You look so hot like that. I want to eat you up." He whispered sexily into Allen's ear, nibbling it after speaking. Allen's face turned an even deeper shade ad he merely moaned in reply to Links nibbling.

"Just hurry it up, I'm going crazy with you teasing me like this." He replied to Links earlier statement, as Link's hands massaged his chest, nipples, and groin. Link smirked at that and complied, taking the boy to his bedroom and placing him onto the bed gently, following after the other. He reached for a bottle of lube in the bedside table and placed a generous amount in his palm.

He kissed Allen again, gentler and slower than before, and put a well-lubed finger to Allen's entrance and pushed in. Allen groaned happily at the intrusion, and he added a second finger. He scissored them to expand the hole, and Allen moaned and writhed under him. Allen arched up with a strangled scream as stars filled his vision.

_'Heh, found it.'_ Link thought, rubbing his now three fingers against that spot, getting Allen to practically scream and arch his back in pleasure. Link withdrew his fingers and Allen let a whimper slide out at the loss.

Link grinned and added some more lube to his hand, grabbing his own length and pumping it a few times to spread the lube. He placed himself at the boys waiting entrance and held it there, taunting the boy a little more. Allen let out a grown of frustration and thrust his hips downwards, forcing Link to penetrate him.

Link grunted his surprise, but didn't dislike the forcefulness from Allen. He felt Allen tense slightly in pain, and held himself still long enough for Allen to loosen up and shift. It was the signal Link waited for, telling him to move again. Allen's face told him he better move, or Allen **would**.

Link complied, and reached with a free hand for the remote next to where the lube had previously sat. He pressed a button and suddenly "Eat You Up" started playing. He set the pace to that song, and it would play multiple times before they were done that night.

-Thanks to everyone who likes my work(this one fic so far.. more are on the way...)

Next chapter: "Break Me, Shake Me" - by: Savage Garden


	3. Right Round

The music pulsed through the room, through them, carrying away all who listened to it. It was something, that brought them together, that they both shared; A love of music that surpassed and transcended that of others.

The music was a form of release, an escape, a way to enjoy life. For the younger, silver haired boy, it was his way of forgetting that he had to pay all of his damned "uncles" debts, which kept piling up as the man was an incurable drunk and womanizer. It was also the one thing that he felt connected him with his foster-father.

To the older, blond male, music was a release of his pent up emotions that his old man wouldn't allow him to show. It was now the only way he could feel anything. It was also the thing that brought them together, and would continue do to so.

Soon, they were going to the club on the same nights, and when not dancing to the music, they would talk at one of the numerous tables that surrounded the dance floor. Their meetings were always innocent ones, talking over drinks when the music failed to draw them in, or not-so-innocent dancing when they could feel the music pull them away from their boring/exhausting days.

Kissing, and of course erotic dancing was as far as either chose to take it, and it was all they really needed right now. All they needed was the pounding melody of the music and the presence of the other, and they were both content with that.

So it was a surprise, not a bad one either, when Link decided to ask Allen to lunch the next day. Now, it wasn't just the offer of free food that had Allen happily accepting the offer, though that was an added bonus.

* * *

wow, shortest chapter ever... only about 300 words. And to a different song than i had said was going to be next. I couldn't think of how to write to that particular song, but got an idea while listening to this awesomely-yaoi-appropriate version of 'You Spin Me Right Round', called 'Right Round', and had to do this as chapter three.

To answer a comment from a review(forgot the name of the person that sent the review), these are all separate one-shots whose only connection is the dancing/clubbing/smut parts. Each one is not connected to the others. I might use Black Black Heart as my next one, though i might take a while to get it written.

I'm also working on a few other stories, they should be up in at least a few weeks, maybed even as early as this weekend.

-for now - Ja ne!


End file.
